1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid soap dispenser with a built-in pump assembly for small bathrooms, such as used in airplanes, railroad cars and buses, and which are installed on a mounting surface adjacent a wash basin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known liquid soap dispensers of this type comprise a socket having an upwardly facing annular gap receiving a pump actuating rod. A head piece rests on the upper end of the actuating rod and a soap dispensing nozzle in the form of a tube having a downwardly bent free end radially projects therefrom. Repeated pressing of the head piece causes the pump to be actuated and to pump the liquid soap out of a storage container so that it is dispensed from the free end of the nozzle. This type of soap dispenser serves its purpose but, aside from its none too attractive appearance, it has the disadvantage that the annular gap between the actuating rod and the socket is totally uncovered at the top so that it is accessible to dirt and germs, which tendency is further increased by the fact that the pressure in the storage container is equalized through the annular gap, i.e. dirty particles in the ambient atmosphere are regularly sucked into the gap. Furthermore, dirt clinging to the projecting portion of the actuating rod is also carried into the annular gap by the reciprocating pump actuating rod movements.
The soap dispenser disclosed in French patent No. 746,400 is not suitable for the indicated use since it forms a unit with the storage container and, therefore, cannot be installed on a surface next to a wash basin because the soap dispensing nozzle with the head piece for actuation of the pump does not form a unit and is arranged substantially lower than the head piece.
The same holds for the soap dispenser disclosed in published German patent application No. 3,420,678 which also cannot be installed on a surface next to a wash basin.
The soap dispenser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,227 is designed for installation in a wall and requires a special holder whereon the storage container and the soap dispenser is pivotally mounted. The head piece for actuating the pump and the nozzle form a unit and the annular gap is also completely uncovered on top.